Miracle
by corpselover1426
Summary: What will happen when an unknown force kidnaps two of the ninja? Will the two brothers be murdered in the hands of a cold-blooded killer, or will an unlikely miracle occur that will save their lives and many lives to come? Rated M for rape, torture, and some language. Consider yourself warned.


**Warning: This is a rape fic. Future chapters hold graphic rape scenes and torture. If that kind of stuff is not for you, I suggest that you go and leave now.**

**Disclaimer: I, Corpselover1426, do not own Ninjago or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>I groan as I am ushered into a dark, dank room, my hands tied uncomfortably behind my back. There is a gag in my mouth, muffling my angry speech. Fear pools in my belly as I hear cold laughter bounce off the metallic walls, echoing through the large and ominous room. I flinch as the doors slams shut, causing the entire room to shudder and go black. A lock clicks in place.<p>

Suddenly, I am completely terrified. I begin to struggle against my restraints, yelling uselessly for help. The arms holding me in place tighten, nearly cutting off my blood circulation. Tears begin leaking out of the corners of my eyes as I am forced down onto my knees. _This is it. I really am going to die_.

I am so busy with my own sorrow that I almost don't hear the other broken sobs that emanate from an unknown person to the right me. From the sound of their voice, I can tell it's a boy. A panicky feeling fills me as I realize it could be one of the other ninja. One of my _brothers_. I begin to thrash violently, trying to find refuge in the utter darkness. Footsteps begin to walk forward, causing my flailing to come to an abrupt stop. All I can hear is my own uneven breathing. I begin to shake, tremors wracking my entire body. I bite the inside of my lip so hard I taste blood.

One moment the entire room is pitch black, the next there is a glaring light shining in my face, blinding me and quieting the person's sobs beside me. I look away futilely, attempting to shield my eyes from the bright, white light. A callous voice chuckles darkly. More footsteps. My stomach lurches as the blind spots fade away, and the image of a tall, ghastly man comes into my view. His sun blond hair comes down past his chin, and covers the entire left half of his face. His mouth has been cut at the corners and into a Glasgow smile. My eyes widen in speculation. I swallow hard, and watch in horror as the man bends down onto one knee in front of the person next to me. All I can see from the tied up figure is a mess of shaggy black hair and wolfy eyebrows, but that is enough for me to identify my comrade: Cole.

The man smirks at Cole, whose fear is prominent in his wide, emerald eyes. I breathe out the breath I didn't know I had been holding in, which comes out shaky.

"Hello, Cole," The man says, his voice polite and airy. Cole's eyes widen even more as he realizes the man knows his name. The man turns his head in my direction. "Hello, Kai."

I glare at the man arrogantly. Smiling, he shifts casually and pulls down my gag so I can speak. I spit on the floor. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" I hiss angrily.

The man looks amused. "You speak with such boldness," he sighs, tilting his head to the side. "It is too bad that inside, you are truly dying of pure terror."

Anger flares inside me. Who does this man think he is? Yet, a tiny part of me can't help but admit that he is right – I _am_ terrified. I am terrified not only for myself, but for Cole as well. Instead of arguing with him, or acknowledging that the man is right, I simply stare at him coldly through narrowed eyes.

He straightens. Looking over us carefully, I grow uncomfortable beneath his intense stare. Cole begins to fidget.

"Which one first boss?" I hear a deeper, louder voice ask from afar, still consumed in the darkness from behind the light. I shiver in fear.

"Hm," the man mumbles quietly. "Why not both?"

I look over to Cole, who has silent tears running down his cheeks. Livid anger pulses through me as I think of the things they're probably planning. "What are you going to do with us?" I ask in a hard, steely voice. The man smiles again, kind and menacing at the same time.

"Why, we're going to –"

"Fuck you, of course." The other man appears from the darkness, a pair of scissors in one hand, rope in the other. "Like the little bitches you really are."

Fear shoots through me as he approaches us. _No_, I think. _This is _worse_ than death_.

"Now, now, Kevin," the other, taller man cautions, not taking his eyes off me. "Let's not be hasty. Impatience only leads to failure." I am vaguely reminded of Sensei Wu by the tall man's wise words.

"Boss, we don't really have the time…" Kevin trails off as the tall man takes a small, measured step towards me. I cringe against his gaze.

"That's the thing about time," he says gently, his pale eyes lit with pleasure. "We have nothing but it."

Kevin groans. He is far enough into the light that I can barely make out his features. He is about a head shorter than the tall man, and larger too. His pudgy face is round, and his mouth is twisted into a disgusted frown. A faint scar runs down the side of his right cheek. "Fine," he mutters, clearly annoyed. "But I want the red one."

"No," the other man murmurs, peering at me with a strange expression on his face. "That one's mine."

I don't do anything to suppress the shudder that tears through me viciously. "What are you going to do with us?" I ask again through my teeth, tears forming in my eyes. I try to mask the shaking in my voice, though to no avail.

"You have nothing to worry about," the man replies smoothly, bending down again and pressing the palm of his hand to my cheek. Disgusted, I turn my head and bite down on his finger as hard as I can. Before I can blink, the man's opposite hand flies across my face, stinging me with a rough slap. Cole gasps as the blow hits me, and begins to struggle listlessly, screaming muffled sounds at the man, an angry expression clear on his face.

"Carefully now, Kai," the man says, anger brewing in his voice. His face is perplexed, and I can tell he is trying to keep his temper from getting the better of him. He lowers his head darkly. "If you do not wish to cooperate, I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you."

"Who _are_ you?" I ask warily, not sure if I actually want to know the answer. But of course, why would he give me one in the first place?

"Time," the man says with a sweet grin. "Time will tell you."

"What the hell?"

Kevin clears his throat abruptly. "I don't think I can wait much longer, boss."

I swallow loudly, consternation filling me. My hands go numb, and my mouth goes dry. _It's over_.

"Fight it," the man says, still grinning cruelly. "These two should be told a few answers first, don't you think? Besides, it isn't like they can tell anybody when we're done with them. It is pretty difficult, is my guess, to reveal another's secrets when dead."

My heart begins to pound relentlessly as I realize what the man is planning to do. He is going to tell us his motives – only to force us into having sex with him and Kevin, and then kill us after. I begin to cry again, harder this time, yet more quiet than before.

"Now," the man begins thoughtfully, standing. He begins to pace rhythmically. "You both, I am sure, have many questions, which most likely consist of three of the five W's: Who are we, what do we want, and why do we want it. Well, I assure you, I have answers to all three of those questions."

Kevin rolls his eyes impatiently, and sits down in a rusty chair I failed to notice earlier. I suppress a tremor as I realize Kevin has heard this many times before. How many people has this man done this to? How many people has he killed? Ten? Twenty? A hundred? That would explain his expertise in secrecy. If it had been Garmadon that had taken us, the other ninja would have found us by now. Where _are_ we?

The man ignores Kevin's weariness and continues on, his voice pleasant, not a hint of hate or darkness to be found.

"First of all, in order to understand my story, you will need to first understand _me_. I prefer not to share my name with you, but I'm sure you can understand why. So for now, please feel free to call me KY."

I scoff in annoyance. "KY? Seriously?"

KY gives me an annoyed look. "I'd thank you not to interrupt me, Kai. Anyways, when I was a young boy – barely even eight years old – my parents began to experiment with various drugs and sort. Experiments led to addiction, which led to abuse. My father would beat me each day, and would ransack my room and belongings for things he could sell to buy more drugs. My mom would threaten to kill me, wagging the kitchen cleaver in my face, if I even thought about telling anyone about what was happening. So naturally – and stupidly – I kept my mouth shut.

"And I continued to keep my mouth shut for about four years. By the time I was twelve, my parents had had another baby, a girl whom they called Karey, with a K." His expression becomes fond. "After my mother gave birth to Karey, she and my father dropped her into my hands to keep alive while they continued to take drugs.

"Now, I had known my parents to be impractical, but never _this_ impractical. We were already below rock bottom on our finances, due to their drug abuse, and we could hardly afford to buy food, let alone support a baby. So I dropped out of school when I was maybe thirteen or fourteen, and began to do whatever job I could do to support my little sister. By the time I was sixteen, my education consisted of a few high level books from the public library. This, however, did not stop me from encouraging and making Karey attend her own school, with me posing as her legal guardian. I tried my best to help her lead a normal childhood, despite the frequent – and violent – visits from my parents. Although it was hard, Karey was a good student – smart, kind, and honest. I did all I possibly could to make it stay that way, and it did.

"Anyway, about three months after Karey's fourth birthday, news came around to me that my parents were arrested. For awhile, everything was okay. No longer did my parents come home to terrorize me about money so they could buy more drugs. That was the most peaceful and happy time of my life. For once, Karey and I were almost normal. But of course, there are no such things as happy endings. Eventually, both of my parents were released from prison, and when they came back for us, boy did they come with a vengeance.

"My mother thought that I had been the one who informed the police about my parents' drug problems. She told this to my father, and needless to say, he was, well, _pissed_. So he came back to the house, and kidnapped Karey and me, shoving us roughly into the trunk of his car and bringing us to a warehouse – about two cities away from our own – that had been abandoned for quite awhile. It was so isolated that nearly _nobody_ went there. Ever."

KY's voice suddenly turns dark. "I'll spare you the horrific details of me having to watch my parents torture my sister to death. After Karey was dead, my mother slit the corners of my mouth, and my father beat me with his fists. That resulted in _this_," he traced his Glasgow scar lightly with his thumb and forefinger.

"Desperate, I finally took a lighter from underneath the couch, and set my father's pants on fire. Then, still bleeding to death, I crawled into the kitchen and retrieved lighter fluid from the bottom cabinet. Luckily, my mother didn't notice my absence, because she was too busy trying not to get fire on her hair. I threw the lighter fluid at my father, and he went up in a combustion of flames, taking my mother with him. I was glad my mother used a lot of hairspray, because I could barely move anymore, nor could I muss up the strength to throw the rest of the fluid at her.

"Sadly, however, the fire had spread much too quickly. I was pretty far from the door, and I couldn't crawl very well, due to my injuries and lack of blood. I made it out eventually, but definitely not at all unscathed." And with that, KY carefully brushes his fingers lightly over the hair in front of the left half of his face, tucking it lithely behind his ear. Cole and I gasp at the horrific sight before us.

His whole face from his left eye to his left ear is covered in angry, bright red burn scars. They are wrinkled and mutilated, and it makes his entire face look deformed. His eye is lifeless, and I realize it is because it is blind. The scars extend down his neck, stooping just below his collarbone. I also see that his Glasgow smile reaches further up, much closer to his ear than I thought. I wince as I think of the pain he must have been through. My eyes widen as I realize that I actually feel sorry for the person who intends to kill Cole and me. Who intends to _rape _Cole and me. Maybe this was his intention – to distract us by making us sympathize for him. Casually, KY smiles and brings his hair back in front of his ugly scars.

"So now, I'll bet you are wondering the answers to the other two questions I mentioned earlier – what do we want, and why do we want it. Well boys, the answer is fairly simple: I want to make the world feel the same way I did as a child, and Kevin is here to help me achieve that. I am going to use you, and then I am going to kill you."

I shiver at the simplicity in his voice, as if this situation is at all simple. KY continues on. "Why, you ask? I am doing this to show people with everything how it feels to have nothing. I am going to show everyone who thinks they rule over all that in reality, all rules over them. I am going to show them how it feels to truly be desperate. And I am going to do that," KY leans in, putting his lips to my ear. "By starting with you." I begin to tremble. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Cole has begun to cry again, tears flowing out of his eyes and onto his already soiled gi.

KY stands, a crooked smile plastered on his face. "You have another question," he states. I find it strange that he does not just say it for me. Besides, he already seems to know everything I am about to say before I actually say it. Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Would you like to ask it?"

I shake my head no. "I'm pretty sure you already know what I want to know." I cringe partially at the hoarseness in my voice, and partially at what I know is about to come. I can feel the prick of tears in my eyes, and I silently pray to God for a miracle I know will never come.

KY grins brightly. "Of course. Kevin?"

In the corner, Kevin stirs. "Hm? Yes boss?"

"It's time."

**Yay! First chapter up! XD**

**Sorry for lacking intro as to how Kai and Cole got kidnapped by KY... I really wanted you guys to imagine that yourselves... Also, I was being pretty lazy. :P**

**Anyways, I didn't really have anything to do today, so I decided to type this little story up. I don't exactly remember when I had decided to make a rape fic, but oh well. I'm not really sure as to when I am going to begin the next chapter, but it will be up eventually. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I will make no promises as to when it will be up exactly. I apologize ahead of time for any OOCness I might have, especially for Cole. I have to warn y'all, the next chapter will contain a very graphic rape scene, so if you would prefer not to read something like that, I understand. I'm still struggling with the aftermath chapters - I am either going to have Sensei Wu give Kai and Cole a special tea that erases memory, or I am going to make a scene where Cole confronts Kai about what happened in a bar, and they end up having a bar fight. XD Please PM me about any ideas you might have, or put them in the reviews, and I will try my hardest to weave them into the story. Also, you can leave character cameo requests from other shows in the reviews and I will do my best to accommodate them.  
><strong>

**Speaking of reviews, please: Feel free to flame me as much as you'd like, and I'll go and grab the marshmallows. :D**

**With Dead Love,**

**Corpsie**

**(PS) If you can guess what KY's real name is, I'll give you a cookie. HINT: It is only one name! ;)**


End file.
